Field
The present invention relates to suspended remote controlled transport systems, including but not limited to systems used for transporting materials.
Description of Related Art
Remotely controlled stationary animal feed dispensers are known in the art. US Published Patent Application 20090020074 by Harmon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,101 to Marshall, U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,503 to Hibbard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,956 to Thigpen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,732 to Fry, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,080 to Koepp exemplify such stationary remotely controlled feed dispensers. Mobile animal feed dispensers are also known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,463 to Skulina is typical of this class of feed dispenser.
One potential advantage of the present disclosure is the provision of a mobile and remotely controlled material transport.